1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to methods and associated materials for analysis of the effect and operation of invasive stimuli upon animal hosts, and in particular, is concerned with the mechanism and magnitude of the effect that such invasive stimuli may exert upon the activity of anabolic enzymes present in the host.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several common physiological and biochemical derangement have been seen in various mammalian hosts responding to variety of invasive stimuli such as bacterial, viral and protozoan infections, as well as tumors and endotoxemia. For example, these responses include fever, leukocytosis, hyperlipidemia, reduced food intake and activity, and other modifications in muscle, white blood cell and liver metabolism. Recently, a hypertriglyceridemia in rabbits infected with a protozoan parasite, Trypanosoma brucei was reported by C. A. Rouser and A. Cerami, MOL. BIOCHEM. PARASITOL. 1 at 31-38 (1980). The reported hypertriglyceridemia was accompanied by a marked decrease in the activity of the enzyme lipoprotein lipase (LPL) in peripheral tissues.
LPL activity has been observed by others, and it has been noted that this condition has existed when the human body was in shock. See E. B. Man, et al, "The Lipids of Serum and Liver in Patients with Hepatic Diseases", J. CLIN. INVEST. 24 at 623, et seq. (1945); See also John I. Gallin, et al, "Serum Lipids in Infection", N. ENGL. J. MED. 281 at 1081-1086 (Nov. 13, 1969); D. Farstchi, et al., "Effects of Three Bacterial Infections on Serum Lipids of Rabbits", J. BACTERIOL. 95 at 1615, et seq. (1968) S. E. Grossberg, et al., "Hyperlipaemia Following Viral Infection in the Chicken Embryo: A New Syndrome", NATURE (London) 208 at 954, et seq. (1965); Robert L. Hirsch, et al., "Hyperlipidemia, Fatty Liver and Bromsulfophthalein Retention in Rabbits Injected Intravaneously with Bacterial Endotoxin", J. LIPID. RES. 5 at 563-568 (1964); and Osamu Sakaguchi, et al., "Alterations of Lipid Metabolism in Mice Injected with Endotoxins", MICROBIOL. IMMUNOL. 23 (2) at 71-85 (1979); R. F. Kampschmidt, "The Activity of Partially Purified Leukocytic Endogeneous Mediator in Endotoxin-Resistant C3H/HeJ Mice", J. LAB. CLIN. MED. 95 at 616, et seq. (1980); and Ralph F. Kampschmidt, "Leukocytic Endogeneous Mediator", J. RET. SOC. 23 (4) at 287-297 (1978).
While the existence of "mediators" was at least suspected, the effect, if any, that they had on general anabolic activity of energy storage cells was not known. The present applicants suspected that these "mediators" exerted a depressive effect upon the activity of certain anabolic enzymes, whose reduced activity was observed in instances where the host entered the condition of shock in response to invasion. Thus, the relationship of the mediator produced by endotoxin-stimulated peritoneal mouse exudate cells, upon endotoxin-sensitive and endotoxin insensitive mice alike, and the development through this investigation, of a reagent for measuring anabolic enzyme activity, was set forth in Serial No. 299,932, and the further investigation of this system in conjunction with the 3T3 L1 "preadipocyte" model system, and the corresponding development of methods and associated materials for developing antibodies to the "mediators" as well as screening procedures for the identification and development of drugs capable of controlling the activity of these "mediators" was set forth in application Ser. No. 351,290. The work done to date indicates that a need exists for methodology and associated diagnostic materials, to enable further investigation of the "mediator" phenomenon to proceed, as well as to provide practical diagnostic tools useful in the treatment of the adverse sequelae of infection and concomitant shock.